LA PINTURA
by Naoko Daidouji
Summary: El más extraño regalo en la boda de Matt y Sora... No hay más que decir, leanlo P


LA PINTURA

Por: Naoko Daidouji

Con la yema de su pulgar izquierdo, dio el último toque al cuadro.

Le dio un vistazo. Nada mal.

Todos le decían que era un genio, a pesar de que la mayoría de sus obras jamás salían -y si fuera por él, nunca saldrían- a la luz…

Todos los escasos ratos de ocio que le permitía su carrera como cirujano los dedicaba a la pintura. Sus manos, eran tan finas y tan precisas, que a veces no necesitaba usar pinceles.

Éste era el caso.

Cubrió el óleo con una sábana y dejó el ático de su enorme casa para bajar a cenar.

Pero, extrañamente, toda el hambre desapareció en cuanto tuvo enfrente el plato de comida.

La pintura… ¿Era realmente un pasatiempo, o más bien una necesidad?

Ya no sabía distinguir entre ambas.

Se levantó de la mesa con el rostro indiferente. Tenía que darse un baño, mudarse las ropas de trabajo y… dormir.

¿Cuántos días hacía que no podía conciliar el sueño?

Tal vez dos… tal vez tres… Tal vez todos…

Al llegar a su cuarto, la memoria lo atravesó como una daga. El traje de gala estaba listo, sobre su cama. Él sería testigo en la boda del día siguiente… ¿Testigo de la felicidad de otros, o de su propia desventura? Ambas iban de la mano… Extrañamente…

Hizo a un lado las mantas… Se quitó los lentes, los acomodó en su mesita de noche y se tiró cuan largo era. Soltó un largo suspiro y apagó la lámpara de buró.

Una vez más, pasó toda la noche sin cerrar los ojos… Una extraña angustia semejante a la locura lo ahogaba más y más con cada minuto que pasaba…

Hasta que el ruido del despertado se hizo presente, como todos los días…

La boda era hasta la noche. Pero el novio le había pedido que se reuniera con él desde temprano…

Ignoraba las razones.

No le guardaba rencor, a pesar de todo. No era su culpa que…

Acabó de arreglarse y salió de su casa, ya con un poco de prisa…

Entre sus manos llevaba un paquete grande y plano, envuelto en papel kraft.

Lo encontró en la estación, como acordaron… Hacían un rudo contraste: Por un lado, el prometido, radiante de felicidad, de ilusiones… de amor… con los dorados cabellos al aire y el brillo en sus ojos azules… Y por otro, el pobre diablo de anteojos, con las marcas del desvelo y la resignación no encontrada en los ojos… Se vieron de frente. Por un segundo… Matt sonrió -con su dentadura perfecta- y empezó a agradecerle a su amigo de la infancia por ayudarle con los últimos detalles. "Tai ya me está ayudando a confirmar las reservaciones del salón y el hotel… Pero necesitaba que alguien me acompañara a dar mi último recorrido de soltero…" Joe permaneció callado… no habló porque cualquier frase hubiera desatado las lágrimas que luchaba por contener. Matt lo miró preocupado. "¿Que tienes, Joe? ¿Te sientes mal?" "no te preocupes… Me duele un poco la cabeza…" "¿Si puedes venir conmigo o prefieres volver a tu casa?" "No te preocupes, me pasará pronto…" Lo que Matt Ignoraba por completo era que el dolor de cabeza no era nada comparado con el que consumía el alma de Joe… "¿Por qué no vamos al bosque Sen?" "Está bien…"

El bosque Sen. La sede del peculiar campamento de verano quince años atrás. "¿Aún lo recuerdas, Matt?" "Como si hubiera sido ayer…" "Gabumon lloró cuando le dije que me casaría" "Es muy sensible" "No sé si Sora se lo haya dicho a Piyomon" "Estoy seguro de que sí… Ella… no suele olvidar… a los que quiere…" "¿Sucede algo…?" "No es nada…" "Pero se oye temblar tu voz…" "Ignórame…"

Fue entonces que recordó el paquete que traía en sus manos.

"Toma, Matt… lo hice para… ustedes" Yamato arrancó el papel de envoltura… Lo sostuvo un instante frente a sus ojos, embelesado… "¡Esto debe ser tu obra maestra!" "No es para tanto…" "¡A Sora va a encantarle!" "Lo imaginé…" "Cómo puedo agradecértelo…" "Sé muy feliz, y hazla feliz… a ella…"

Matt lo prometió. No entendía el extraordinario talento que tenía para la pintura, así como sus amigos no entendían el suyo propio para la música.

Lo subieron al automóvil. Lugo se subieron ellos dos.

El resto del recorrido lo pasaron casi sin decir palabra.

La fiesta fue aún más hermosa de lo que todos esperaban. No podría haber sido mejor: los regalos, la música, la comida, los fuegos artificiales… Pero curiosamente, todos hicieron acto de presencia menos el joven artista. "Debió sentirse peor…" pensó el desposado. "Mañana le haré una visita antes de que partamos a Italia…"

Ya en la noche, en la casa que desde ese momento sería su hogar e ilusionados por el comienzo -al día siguiente- de su luna de miel, revisaron todo lo que habían recibido. Entre costosos aparatos y adornos para su vida en común, Matt recordó algo… "Espera, cariño, voy por algo a la cochera" "¿Qué es, Matt?" "Es… Una sorpresa…"

Subió unos minutos después…

"¿Matt?"

"Mira esto, amor..."

"¿Qué es…?"

"Es el regalo de Joe… ¿No es hermoso?"

El rostro de Sora pedió el color rápidamente. "Dios… mío…" murmuró con dificultad. "¿Sora? ¡Sora! ¿Qué tienes, mi vida? ¡Sora…!" La habitación dio mil vueltas para la joven. En un segundo todo se puso negro, y no supo más de sí.

En el cuadro estaba un campo de flores blancas. Igual a donde, una vez en un tiempo ya olvidado, ella le jurara amor eterno al pintor… Igual al que él prometió regalarle, luego de que terminaron, el día que decidiera quitarse la vida…

--------------------------------------

¿Qué tal? Algo cursi, igual que yo XDD. No me malentiendan, hice esto pensando en una historia depresiva. Puse las manos sobre el teclado y me dejé llevar… Ojala el resultado no asuste a muchos P


End file.
